Peanut Otter's Disco/List of Characters
Peanut Otter A 7-year-old otter child who somehow is able to run a disco. While still smart, responsible, cautious, sensible, and loyal, he became mentally stuck in the '70s, being obsessed with said decade. He is usually seen wearing his attire from the PB&J Otter episode "Picture Perfect" (that is, a green fish tie and having his hair being combed neatly). He announces using a Sony ECM-51 microphone. He is also obsessed with the '50s in addition to his obsession with the '70s and is best friends with Juanita. His theme song is "The Best Disco in Town" by The Ritchie Family. Jelly Otter Peanut's 5-year-old sister who is an uber '80s fan after binge watching tapes of MTV footage from 1983. Therefore, she is mentally stuck in the '80s and dresses like it's the year 1985. She is a tomboy who comes up with ridiculous ideas. Her theme song is "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper. Baby Butter Otter A 2-year-old otter baby, who, for some reason, was drawn in Bambi style instead of how Jim Jinkins (her RL creator) draws her, but in the episode "Disco Baby", her original style was restored permanently. She loves getting dirty and having fun and communicates using simple words on some occasions. Lisa Loud happens to go after this cutie for examination. In Season 5, her appearance was explained by saying that she once stood way too close to Synergy before a Jem and the Holograms soundcheck. In "Disco Baby", she transforms into a "disco princess". By Heist and Corrected, she received her personal '70s youth-style bedroom. In "Truth", she is revealed to be obsessed with the 90s and later gains a 90's style look. Her '90s personality is more or less a take on the Mascot With Attitude trope. Her theme song was originally "Off to Play" by David Snell, but became "Dancing Queen" by ABBA after her transformation. After she gained her 90's look, her theme songs became "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana and "Cotton Eye Joe" by Rednex. Edd and Eddy Two kids from Peach Creek who used to scam kids to get money for jawbreakers, despite the former's disagreements. Eddy is confused on why an otter is running a disco, yet he still comes to Peanut Otter's Disco to boogie down. Double D, who tags along, is fascinated by this fact, thinking it's another step to mustelid evolution. Their theme song is "Through Being Cool" by Devo. Jontron Peanut's agent who doesn't give a flip about the otter's job and instead focuses on being a gamer. At least he isn't fired by some idiots. Jon is also Pixel's daddy. His theme song is "Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites" by Skrillex. Homer Simpson An alcoholic dad of three kids who is usually an attendant of the parties held at the disco. Not only does he come to the disco for fun, but he also goes there just to get a drink of Duff beer (yes, the disco employees wanted to suit his desires). His theme song is "The Beer Song" from South Park. Mordecai A blue jay who is hired as the main DJ of Peanut Otter's Disco, despite his larger interest in visual arts and video games. Even though he's into '80s and '90s stuff more, he is only allowed to play 1970s disco music according to Peanut, much to his disappointment. His theme song is "Flash Light" by Parliament. Doug Walker AKA the Nostalgia Critic, he is Jelly Otter's guardian because Ernest and Opal Otter are on an eternal vacation. His theme song is "Rock of Ages" by Def Leppard. The Dramatic Chipmunk A former meme-lord who is a wall flower. I'm not making this up. His theme song is "Albuquerque" by "Weird Al" Yankovic (because f ck you, that's why) Lisa Loud A four-year-old college graduate who is Double D's new friend and Peanut thinks she looks like someone straight out of 1974. She was hired to be a janitor at Peanut Otter's Disco, but she didn't really care at all. She is always trying to catch Baby Butter with inventions while she's not working, but fails miserably (think Wile E. Coyote and Roadrunner). Her theme song is "Watch Us Work It" by Devo Discoshooter An attendant of Peanut Otter's Disco and an OC by Jasmine (CompliensCreator00). He often mentions his friend Electric Boogaloo, who is originally from the PopCap game Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. His theme song is "Yo, Little Brother" by Nolan Thomas Bob the Builder The repairman who works at Peanut Otter's Disco. How many disco balls did he have to replace? Well, you figure that for yourself. He also installed the flashing dance floor. His theme song is "Dare to Be Stupid" by "Weird Al" Yankovic Kenny McCormick An attendant of Peanut Otter's Disco parties. Every time he visits, he dies there and somehow is revived. His theme songs are the same as Jelly Otter, but played backwards, and "MmmMmmMmmMmm" by the Crash Test Dummies. Bender A robot agent of Lisa Loud. Lisa is annoyed by this artificial being's laziness. His theme songs are "The Robots" by Kraftwerk and "Sex Machine" by James Brown. Filthy Frank A man who hates Peanut Otter's Disco and yells "IT'S TIME TO STOP" every time he goes there, but the attendants look at him in disgust. Ironically, they secretly love him. His theme song is "Shut Your Mouth" by Garbage Heavy An attendant of POD who, despite his stature, is the king of the dance floor who'd put Tony from Saturday Night Fever to shame. He is Peanut's favorite attendant because of this. His theme song is "Stayin' Alive" by the Bee Gees Luan Loud Peanut Otter's Disco's resident comedian. She was originally a last minute replacement for another comedian, a disco and post-disco-themed Minnie Pearl knockoff called April Stardust, who died of AIDS (being a lesbian outside of her showbiz life) before opening night. Her microphone is, according to her Comedian Union ID, a Sony F-98 microphone from the '70's plugged into a Livewire 1/4" Female to 1/4" Male Angle Adapter which is plugged into a Line 6 TBP06 beltpack wireless guitar transmitter synced up to a Line 6 RXS06 Receiver. Her theme song is "Everybody Wants To Rule the World" by Tears for Fears Devo One of Peanut Otter's Disco's house bands. Like Luan Loud they were a last minute replacement, this time for a Latin freestyle group named Mysterion, which couldn't make it to opening night. Their theme song is the same as Bob the Builder. Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234) Some male self-insert who was there, he's a super epic and crazy person who's also a womanizer and a lord of the dance. His theme song is "I Wanna F ck You In The Ass" by The Outhere Brothers. Minerva Mink An attendant of Peanut Otter's Disco. She is a sex god and furry girl who is Elijah's waifu. She is super sexy and loveable and will make the average furry's dong inflate. Enjoys filming pansexual fetish porn that borders on actual porn and blurting out all her fetishes at once. Once hosted a reality show on BYUtv that was cancelled after it's 26th episode's first commercial break. She also performs in the Disco's "Nightly Circus" performances. Her theme song is "Soft Things" by Devo. Steve Former Blue's Clues host who is Minerva Mink's agent. Wears a neck brace (not pictured) and reverse colored clothing. His theme song is "The So Long Song" from Blue's Clues Cleo AKA That tall catgirl, she is Peanut Otter's guardian for the same reasons as Doug Walker. She comes to Peanut Otter's Disco to man the cocktail bar. "Parents Day" reveals she was born in Cairo, Egypt to a British father and a Qatari mother, and her parents are Muslims. According to the 2017 Christmas special, she celebrates Ramadan and Eid al-Adha. As shown in the first episode, she is very lightweight. Her theme song is "The Model" by Kraftwerk Robbie Rotten A lazy Icelandic man who is the head cook of Peanut Otter's Disco. Makes great blue and white colored curvy cakes. He's a cool memelord and a secret pornstar. His theme song is "Master of Disguise" from LazyTown Stingy A puppet child who is Peanut Otter's Disco's landlord. Usually comes to deliver equipment, deliver instruments for the bands, collect bills, claim everything as his property, and boogie down. ALL YOUR FEELINGS ARE HIS!!! His theme song is "The Mine Song" from LazyTown Luna Loud Part of one of Peanut Otter's Disco's house bands. She has a crush on Devo's Bob (formerly known as Bob 1 before Bob "Bob 2" Casale died). Her theme song is "For Those About to Rock (We Salute You)" by AC/DC Lucy Loud Gothic girl and Peanut Otter's Disco's resident poet. Most of her is spent buying endless amounts of copies of screamo music records. Her theme song is "Some Things Never Change (Cassette Version)" by Devo Wordsworth Peanut Otter Disco's other poet. He's a grey cat who rhymes and is stuck in the 80's. His theme song is the same as Luna, but reversed and in G-Major. Lana A girl from the far-off island of Akala, who has two twin sisters named Sarah and Harper. Her favourite pastime involves making pre-made fishing rods. She also has an Araquanid, Shellder, Chinchou and Wishiwashi. Her theme song is "Sexi Luv" by Devo Mallow Mallow has a thing for cooking, breaking the fourth wall and making random pop culture references. Her favourite meal is a pre-made berry soup called "Mallow Surprise". She also has a Steenee, Paras, Morelull and Fomantis. Her theme song is "High School Confidential" by Rough Trade Lincoln Loud Kid who has white hair despite not being an old geezer yet. His theme song is "Happy Guy" by Devo Booji Boy Man wearing a rubber mask and glasses who is Devo's agent. His theme song is "Words Get Stuck in My Throat" by Devo Susie A girl from a hostile alien planet who was recently fired from Haltmann Enterprises, Ltd. Once watched giant Mecha anime for 37 hours straight. Her theme song is "Too White" by Nolan Thomas. Lusamine A super-hot female who, despite her looks, is already over 40. She is the president of the Aether Foundation and has no memory of murdering innocent Pokemon, creating black holes all over the Alola region and getting eaten alive by a parasitic jellyfish, instead choosing to spend her free time at the disco organizing raffles and performing "The Cup Song". Also, tap dancing. Her theme song is "When I'm Gone" by Anna Kendrick. Bridget A Irish mouse girl who is the Loud kids' guardian because their mom and dad are on an eternal honeymoon. She also performs in the Nightly Circus and does cabaret performances. Her theme song is "Psychology Of Desire (Demo)" by Devo. Mitzi Mozzarella Animatronic mouse girl... thing. She performs in the Nightly Circus and does cheerleading for the local vocational high school in her spare time. After breifly leaving The Rock-afire Explosion in the 90's, she became famous for her rap artist career and now runs a record label named "Mouse S t Money Records" which is owned by Peanut Otter's label (Polymer). She lives in the disco's basement, where she and Hector (Wordsworth's boyfriend) engage in numerous illegal activities, such as hiding dead bodies, smuggling Kinder Surprise Eggs, and holding people hostage. Her theme song is "Beds Are Burning" by Midnight Oil. Bobby, Tobby and Flobby Rotten Robbie Rotten's henchmen, They are number one (hey!). Their theme song is "Life Is What U Make It" by A.G. Cubano featuring Tiny Doo. Sportacus The big blue kangaroo who is one of the security guards and a bouncer at Peanut Otter's Disco. His theme song is "The Super Thing" by Devo Wilford Wolf A wolf, duh. He is permanently stuck in his muscular form because f ck you, that's why. He is a security guard for Peanut Otter's Disco. His theme song is "Clap for the Wolfman" by The Guess Who featuring Wolfman Jack. Tubb A frog who is also a security guard for Peanut Otter's Disco. His theme song is "Whip It" by Devo. Roxie Deep-voiced cat lady. Her theme song is "Praying Hands" by Devo. Dixie Minerva Mink's adopted sister in this show. Her theme song is "Another Brick in the Wall (Part II)" by Pink Floyd. Funshine Bear A Care Bear who is the after hours host of Peanut Otter's Disco. Her theme song is The Care Bears Countdown from The Care Bears Family. Bubsy Bobcat Another nuisance who shows up during after hours saying his catchphrase "WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG?!" and knocking over stuff on purpose. Plus, he likes to surprise people in an uncomfortable manner. His theme song is "Strobe Light" by The B-52's. Lillie Lusamine's daughter, who spends most of her free time at the hair salon or at the disco. When she's not doing that, she's trying to keep Nebby in her bag to stop him from running away (theoretically, at least). Her theme song is "Secret Love Song" by LittleMix. Nebby Lillie's and Lusamine's pet Cosmog. Pixel McDank PixelMiette's bisexual self-insert who likes Happy Days having a good time. Pixel has paranoia regarding aliens coming to get her, and uses the name "Pixel McDank" because of this. In "Cirth Bercificate", it was revealed that her real name is Hester, and was adopted by Chinese parents when she was a toddler. She has a clone named Lexip McMeme and her theme song is "I Am Peter Griffin" from the Family Guy episode "Saving Private Brian". Ernie and the unnamed blonde puppet Two characters from Peppermint Park. Johnny A baby Popplio. Jeremy A baby Rowlet. Snuggle Bear/Treddy Bear (Battletanx commercial) An unlucky genderfluid parody of the popular Snuggle Bear mascot. (S)he is an attendant of Peanut Otter's Disco and is often accidentally trampled over by other attendants. Kenny McCormick feels sorry for him/her. (S)he also hangs out with Funshine Bear a lot. In "What's in a Nickame?", (s)he reveals that his/her actual name is Treddy Bear. Brian (Timebomb192potato) A crazy New Englander self-insert who's catchphrase is "GO RED SOCKS!". He's the secondary DJ, and is allowed to play all types of music compared to Mordecai, and enjoys torturing the whole disco by playing new wave and Latin freestyle songs at full volume. He usually makes cameo appearances after "Disco Dunderheads" due to TheworldofBingbang32 being fired from the series. He reappears in "Bonfire Blaze" following his ex Cleo around all day. He no longer appears in the show due to Timebomb192potato being banned from the wiki. His theme song is "Right Now" by Van Halen Marco U. Diaz Pixel broke up with him. He kills himself near the end of Season 4, but somehow comes back to life later in the series. His theme song is "Smart Patrol / Mr. DNA" by Devo. Jem and the Holograms Peanut Otter's Disco's secondary house band. They dress in white Tyvek suits with stripes made of painted electrical tape on the bottom of the pant legs in the colors of their hair and Pyramex Ztek Orange Safety Glasses rather than what they dressed like in the show. Their theme song is "JEM GIRLS" from their series. Beach Bear He's a polar bear. Duh. Sophie the Otter An otter self-insert (NaturalFreshOtter00) and PB&J's cousin who visits the disco every now and then just for fun. She likes to sing along to the songs that play in the disco. She is also very intelligent and has a passion for reading non-fiction. Her theme song is Fox On the Run by Sweet. The Chinaotter An otter character and the freak baby of Sophie the Otter and the Devo character the Chinaman. His theme song is "Turning Japanese" is by The Vapors, despite him being Chinese. Raphael A Ninja Turtle who leads Edd and Eddy as their overlord because Ed is on an eternal vacation. His theme song is "Once Around the Block" by Mark Kalfa. Mona Lisa A lizard... thing who is Raphael's b ch. Jessica Rabbit She spends her time stripping for customers at the disco because her husband Roger Rabbit is on an eternal business trip. Screwy A bully robot who wants to be hired to work at Peanut Otter's Disco, but never seems to get what he wants. Eventually, Peanut would change his mind on whether Screwy is right or wrong for the workplace. Julie Bruin What kind of species is she? I forgot. Blaze the Cat Cat woman. Duh. T-Bone and Razor Two "kats" from Megakat City who now spend their time doing donuts in the parking lot of the local Super K-Mart and providing security for the disco. Callie Briggs She's a cat lawyer woman thing. She put T-Bone and Razor in the friend zone and spends her time at the disco since Mayor Manx is at an eternal golfing tournament for mayors. The B-52's Devo's sexy matches. Lori Loud Crazy teen lady who jerks off to Devo fetish hentai. She is particularly close with Perry the Coywolf. Her theme song is "Cake" by The B-52's. Leni Loud An autistic teenager who spends her spare time cleaning tables at the disco. Her theme song is "One Bad Apple" by Nolan Thomas. Lynn Loud A transgender tween who spends her time doing donuts with BMX bikes in the alley behind the disco. Her theme song is "There's A Moon In The Sky (Called The Moon)" by The B-52's. Sydney A green frill-necked lizard from the Outback who is the parking valet driver for Peanut Otter's Disco. During his duty, he always acts as a general entertainer to his passengers when driving them to the disco. He also talks about Jingaroo (a kangaroo) and his other Outback friends sometimes while not working. His comedian side rivals that of Luan Loud's. However, as shown in "Make Up Your Mime", he reveals that he is merely a neophyte at miming. His theme song is "Shut Up and Drive" by Rihanna. Grubby An Octopede who was separated from Teddy Ruxpin entirely. His purpose in the disco is nothing more than sleeping during every visit. Other characters would wind up kicking him around either intentionally or unintentionally. But no matter how hard, Grubby doesn't notice the pain and continues dozing off. Thus, this proves to be a challenge to get rid of Grubby from the disco, especially since he would come back almost every night to sleep some more. For some weird reason, he can only either keep one eye open or have both eyes shut. Some random A.T.P engineer A A.T.P engineer that resigned from the A.A.H.W and somehow still wears his gear. He has absolutely no frickin' idea what's going on. He was hired to guard the entrance door. (While inside???????) Miroir KirbiMiroir's attempt at creating a self-insert. He loves travelling through time and typically arrives at the disco wearing the latest fashions from whichever time period he last visited. He is shown to be friends with Lana, Mallow, Susie and all the other self-inserts (yes, even Pixel McDank). He also likes the Danganronpa characters, particularly Makoto, and has a crush on Lillie. His theme song is "No Money" by the Cahoots. Duke Nukem Badass, wisecracking alien a** kicker from L.A. that bases most of his quotes from action movies. Even tough he hates disco he still ocassionally goes in the disco to forget about the most reccent games that feature him. Theme? This is Duke Nukem we're talking about, he doesn't need no theme! Likes: Babes, guns (Especially big ones!), strip clubs, kicking ass, chewing bubble gum, kicking ass AND chewing bubblegum at the same time! (Barely ever happens.) Dislikes: Disco, alien scum, disco-loving alien scum, alien scum that steal our chicks, DISCO-LOVING ALIEN SCUM THAT STEAL OUR CHICKS!!!!!! And running out of bubblegum to chew so he can only kick ass. (WIch happens most of the time.) Orphie A dramatic Marowak. He formerly lived in a bunker underneath the disco, and lives in a house near the disco, and changes personality every episode. Orphie is a huge fan of the 2000s and loves dumpster diving. His theme song depends on his personality. Lixep McMeme Pixel's extremely quiet counterpart. Lixep is responsible for the birth of Genesis, the buttbaby she made when she had sexi tymez with Marco to get under Pixel's skin. Lixep is very over-dramatic and is potrayed as an enemy of Pixel's. Lixep's theme song is this. Genesis The baby that Lixep made with Marco so Lixep can make Pixel A N G R Y. Amelia A flying submarine who is an after hours host. Her theme song is "It's Never Ever Easy" from the Rubbadubbers. Sammy Joe A Sceptile who is just there for the music. His theme song is "Babe We're Gonna Love Tonight" by Lime. Pippy A Rockruff who is Sammy Joe's friend. His theme song is "Disco Band" by Scotch. Moose A. Moose A former host of Noggin who appears at the disco. His theme song is "Happy Children" by P. Lion. The Supernoobs Four seventh graders (also wallflowers) who save the world from alien viruses. They are known as the SuperDudes by press coverage. Their names and respective colors goes as follows: *Tyler is the blue one. When he is in his battle suit he unintentionally serves as fanservice for the whole audience. He's also easily the fan favorite out of the four (besides Kevin) and the SuperNoobs writers love him. *Shope (real name Jennifer) is the purple one and a highkey intellectual. Smartest of them all and is known to like sciency stuff and be ambiguously selfish sometimes. *Kevin is the red one. He can shapeshift into animals and it's frickin awesome. *Roach (real name Theodore) is the green one and he is literally a living, breathing cheeto. When in his battle suit he's a breathing guacamole dorito. PixelMiette is heavily tired of Shope being tortured by the writers. Their theme song is "Throw Money at the Problem" by Devo. Chihiro, Junko, Toko, Aoi, Makoto & Sayaka A bunch of students from Hope's Peak High. They were handpicked because they are Pixel's favorite DR characters. Whoever got killed/executed comes to the disco as an apparition. NOT ANYMORE THEY DON'T Their theme song is "Monsterman" by Devo. Monokuma Evil bear man. His theme songs are "Channel Z" by The B-52's and "I Can't Decide" by Scissor Sisters. Usami Pink angel bunny thing. Bean PixelMiette's furry OC who is an after-hours host. Her theme song is "Parachute" by Olivia Somerlyn. Bella One of PixelMiette's OCs. Her theme song is "Sunblitz" by Mike Shepstone and Steve Ennever. Chisa, Chiaki, Ibuki, Sonia, Teruteru, Mikan and Hiyoko Even moar Dangan Ronpa characters! Their theme song is "Let's Talk" by Devo. Sailor Jupiter One of the Sailor Scouts who provides security for the disco. Her theme song is "Turn Around" by Devo. Sailor Mini Moon One of the Sailor Scouts who provides security for the disco. Her theme song is "Funplex" by The B-52's. Cleo's kitten The baby Sailor Jupiter gave birth to. Riff-Raff Cleo's former boyfriend who is going crazy now. His theme song is "Post Post-Modern Man (Macro Post-Modern Mix)" by Devo. Dook LaRue Space wuff. His theme song is "Ready 'n' Steady" by D.A. and the Dukes. Lane Loud Male Luan Loud. His theme song is "Fried Noodles" by Pink Guy. Linka Loud Female Lincoln Loud. Her theme song is "Just a Girl" by No Doubt. The Aquabats SUPERHEROES! Miss Scary A gigantic scaring thing. She is shoehorned into the show in Season 4 and stays. Derpy A brony magnet. Her theme song is "Roam (Extended Mix)" by The B-52's. Celestia Ludenberg The Ultimate Gambler, or the Queen Of Liars! Her theme songs are Bills by LunchMoney Lewis and Ultimate by Denzel Curry. Ten Kirbies Ten cute pink puffballs who idolise Miroir. Their theme song is "Fast Car" by Tracy Chapman. Artie Antlers A moose who performs piano with his wife, Dolli Dimples. His theme song is "Pocket Calculator" by Kraftwerk. Dolli Dimples Hippo lady who loves her husband. Her theme song is "Beware of Buchanan and Goodman" by Buchanan and Goodman. Ronnie Lincoln's girlfriend, probably. Her theme song is the Cory In The House theme song. Arylon A dancing girl known as the "Spirit of the Ring". She takes up permanent residence in a gold ring and comes out of it whenever someone touches the ring. Her theme song is TBA. Eric Cartman Is seen alongside Kenny. His theme song is "Fuck You" by Cee Lo Green. Orla A female Marowak who became Orphie's girlfriend because of his changing personalities. They later got married. Her theme song is "Happy Station" by Fun Fun. Ollie Orphie's Alola cousin who works as a fruit salesperson. His theme song is "The Banana Song" by Dr. Jean. Byakuya Togami Rich guy with glasses! His theme song is "Classic Man" by Jidenna ft. Roman GlanArthur. Mona NASA PEEPO!!!! Her theme song is "Roam (12'' Remix)" by The B-52's.'' Star Butterfly A magical princess who does not approve of dark magic. She is Marco's presumable love interest, and her favourite pastime is painting pictures of cute things. Her theme song is "Last Friday Night" by Katy Perry. Flare Pixel and Sayaka's pet Kanto Vulpix. He is later released into the wild. His theme song is "Setting The World On Fire" by Kenny Chesney. Kevin An Eevee who wears a flower crown. His theme song is "Sit Still, Look Pretty" by Daya. Baby An Alolan Raichu and Lars' brother. His theme song is "Your Love" by The Outfield. Lars A Kanto Raichu. His theme song is Tiimmy Turner by Desiigner. Rydia A little girl from the village of Mist. She specialises in dishing out sick burns to others. Rydia mainly makes one cameo in every episode to date, but she has been the focus of some episodes since Season 8. By Season 19, she is friends with Sheegwa, and they are seen doing a lot of things together. Her theme song is "Firework" by Katy Perry. Lecture Lady A friendly lady who can lecture, in a friendly way. She can occasionally wear a chicken costume. Her normal theme song is "I Like Learning" from LazyTown, but her theme song when she's in the chicken costume is this. Oscar and Oriel The twin babies of Orphie and Orla. Edge Rydia's boyfriend, who lives in the distant kingdom of Eblan. He is particularly susceptible to Rydia's sick burns. His theme song is TBA. Dr. Eggman https://media.giphy.com/media/xJcoZz41bbPz2/giphy.gif The man with the master plan. He likes to do weird dancing at the disco. Tendy, Lovey, and Carrie Triplet agender (they/them pronouns) orphan koalas who are normally cuddly and charming critters/pets of the disco, but they can get into crazy antics (think Do, Rae, and Mi from Ovide and the Gang meet Popples). Tendy is the sensitive and timid leader. Lovey, as their name suggests, is obsessed with everything related to love and has a vast knowledge on the subject, but is mischievous. Carrie is very helpful and strong for their size, but has a tendency to be clingy to people. All three first appeared in the episode "Koala Duty". Their theme song is "Pupapu Poapoa" from the LocoRoco ''video game franchise. Chad A guy who screams "FRICK" a lot. He's meme-tastic and PixelMiette's favorite youtuber (Besides NickDominates and AlbertsStuff). Robot Jones A former Polyneux Middle School student who has completed his study of humanity there. He is a later addition, joining the cast in season 11. His theme song is "Do the Robot" (The music for the ''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? intro) by The Invisible Car. Hello Kitty An adorable little cat girl who loves to dance in the disco. The girly-girls of the disco (along with Sophie) love her. Like Robot Jones, she joined the cast in season 11. Fred Fredrica, or Fred for short, is a princess doll who thinks it's her birthday. Every episode she is in, she loves to pretend it is her birthday and she really overdoes it. Her theme song is "Happy Birthday to You" Wicke A woman who works for the Aether Foundation (more specifically, she's the Branch Chief of the organisation). She likes handing out unwanted gifts and toys when least expected. Prior to Season 12, Wicke only made small cameo appearances walking around the background, but when Season 12 came along she was given more prominent roles in the storyline. Her theme song is "Ciao Adios" by Anne-Marie. Georgia, Carolina and Virginia Three girls Miroir met one crazy day on a rollercoaster. Georgia is obsessed with the colour yellow and says that her name should be shortened to Gigi (although everyone calls her George, for some reason). Carolina (Carol for short) is obsessed with the color blue, and is Miroir's favourite of the three because of this. Virginia is obsessed with the colour red and claims that Virginia is a perfect name in its own and doesn't need shortening (although people still shorten it anyway, in very many ways). Their theme song is "No Light, No Light" by Florence + The Machine. Demencia Adorable girl in a lizard hoodie (also Black Hat's assistant) who is shoehorned into season 12 and stays, making subsequent cameos and sometimes major appearances. She's only here to only add more fuel to the fire that is Pixel's unhealthy obsession with Villainous. '' Her theme song is "TT" by TWICE. Nicole A strong, independent black girl who spends her free time drawing out love triangles. She has an almost infinite number of money-making methods, her favourite being selling milkshakes. Her theme song is "There's Nothing Holding Me Back" by Shawn Mendes. Eternal Calm A gothic boy band who can perform just about any type of song. The band is split up into four members... *Nacht: Despite being in charge of the band, Nacht rarely ever talks, asides from when he's singing. He was the one who decided everyone in the band should wear black, and is addicted to Yu-Gi-Oh. *Shade: Shade is the band's heavy lifter, and is rumoured to be able to bench-press the weight of seven children. He's also the only member of the band with short sleeves. *Lune: Lune likes doing complex mathematical equations for various random reasons. He prefers to think things through before making decisions (which has lead to a couple of concerts ending early). *Shine: Shine is easily the most light-hearted of the group, but tries to hide this trait. He is also shown to be talented with repairing broken instruments. Their theme songs are "Big Mess" by Devo and "Circles" by Soul Coughing. Tenko Chabashira ANOTHER FRICKING DANGAN RONPA CHARACTER. A fabulous lesbian Akaido master who dislikes men, but not nessecarily in an Anita Sarkeesian-esque way. She claims to have a secret alliance with Gordon Ramsey. Her theme song is "Kung Fu Fighting" by Carl Douglas. Viridi A nature goddess who disguises herself as a little girl so that she can express herself at the disco. She strongly disapproves of industrial works and therefore strives to make the world more natural. She also has an army called the "Forces of Nature" (consisting of herself, some girl named Phosphora and two dozen chestnuts with wings). Her theme song is "The One That Got Away" by Katy Perry. Muffet Spider lady who runs bake sales, and gets very angry at people who do not purchase anything from them, despite being the food being sold is very expensive. Her theme song is "Spider Dance". Tracer A British lesbian who can travel back in time and S P R I N T. Her theme song is the Sonic X theme song. Mei Thicc Chinese woman who is a climatologist. Genji Japanese cyborg man who needs emotional heals. For some reason, he appears in his Sentai skin in the show. Mercy Swiss woman who was once the head of surgery at a Swiss hospital. She is an expert in her craft and is the disco's medic. She appears in her Combat Medit Zeigler skin in the show. Junkrat Australian man who loooooooooooooves explosives. Yeah. Tiff I have no idea what species she is. What I DO know, however, is that Tiff is a bookworm who considers her time at the disco escapism from Tuff, her absolute pest of a brother. She has two pet... uh... THINGS named Fololo and Falala, who follow her everywhere and sometimes even talk to others. Her theme song is "Battlefield" by Jordin Sparks. June An anthropomorphic kangaroo from Australia whom Peanut adopts to serve as the new mother for Tendy, Lovey, and Carrie. Her theme song is "Behind The Sun" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers. Cora Some girl from a place called Metro City who is still trying to call home. She currently lives in a junkyard, sometimes sneaking into the disco to relax (funnily enough). Her theme song is "Cry for You (UK Radio Edit)" by September. Red-Rocker the Red Yoshi Just a red Yoshi who can perform music, be comedy gold, and sometimes mess stuff up. He even has a band called "Red-Rocker and the Shy Guy Slaves", which consists of nine red Shy Guys whom Red-Rocker calls them "Shy Guy slaves". Talking Dog He may be able to talk, but he sure as heck can't drive. His theme song is "Is Chicago, Is Not Chicago" by Soul Coughing. Sagwa Miao A siamese cat from China who visits the disco sometimes. She tends to run around the disco, or eat all the fish in the dining area. Her theme song is the ''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat theme song. Dongwa Miao A martial arts studying siamese cat who has a black belt in Brazilian jiu-jitsu and enjoys doing Tai-Chi. He dumps Brain due to Timebomb192potato being banned from the wiki. His theme song is "GX1 Solo" by The Tuss Sheegwa Miao A young baby-ish siamese cat who is virtually Rosie from Caillou if she were a furry. She likes butterflies and other cute stuff. Her theme song is "One Dumb Thing" by Devo Keine Kamishirasawa Japanese girl who can erase moments in history (though Peanut took her away her powers because reasons). That's just about all I'm going to tell you. She developed a mother-daughter-like bond with Butter ever since the latter got into the 1990s. Her theme song is "Rock Me Amadeus (Canadian/American '86 Mix)" by Falco Hun-Hun Dongwa's girlfriend. Her theme song is "Candy" by Cameo Maggie The writers are confused wether she or Benny is Luan's lover. Her theme song is "I'm Bored" by Iggy Pop Sam Luna's new girlfriend, who takes care of the Siamese cats when they come to America from China for their trips to the disco. Her theme songs are "Same Love" by Macklemore & Ryan Lewis, "I Desire" by Devo, and "Mammagamma" by The Alan Parsons Project. Yoko The friend of that racoon kid, Timothy. She is a Japanese kitten who plays violin and uses Skweeez. Her theme song is "Turning Japanese" by The Vapors. Ladonna Compson Southern Rabbit chick who is Brian's other love interest. She often visits from Elwood City, (STATE WITHHELD), and tends to eat all the damn cake. Her theme song is "America! (F k Yeah)" from Team America: World Police Zak and Wheezie Conjoined Dragon twins who sometimes visit from Dragon Land. They nickname the disco "Music Land". Their theme song is "Love Without Anger" by Devo Juanita Peanut's Mexican-American best friend. Her theme song is "Cars" by Gary Numan. Smartie Elmo's smartphone who shares a rivalry with the Lecture Lady, who thinks that she's only there to be hip and cool with the kids. Her theme song is "Hot Cheetos & Takis" by Y.N.RichKids Frankenguy and the Professor A minature man and his cake-like monster. Frankenguy grumbles, but the professor is always teaching him new words. Frankenguy's theme song is "New Sensation" by INXS and the Professor's theme song is "Blue Monday" by New Order Cinema Snob A movie grinch who is Peanut's assistant agent. His theme song is "Believe It or Not" by Joey Scarbury. Fujiwara no Mokou A girl who is strongly compared to a Phoenix. Supposedly immune to aging and sickness because of this medicine called the "Hourai Elixir". Able to heal herself instantaneously. Also able to cast fire Magic. Probably best friends with Keine. Has no idea why she spends time at the disco, other than to try and create a tabloid magazine. Her theme song is "Who Knew" by P!nk. Nai-Nai Miao An old grandmother cat who is surprisingly agile for her age. She is Maggie's cat in her opinion and is Sagwa's grandma. Her theme song is "Der Kommissar" by Falco Maurecia An Filipino-American tomboy who enjoys rollerskating and extreme sports. She tries to keep her Filipino heritage quiet, but fails at doing so a lot. Her theme song is "Talk Dirty To Me (Digitally Remastered 96)" by Poison. Ling One of Dongwa's friends who is one of the alley cats in the Magistrate's village. Her theme song is "I'd Cry If You Died" by Devo. Timothy Yoko's best friend for life who attends the same preschool as her. His theme songs are "Working for the Weekend" by Loverboy and "Luv Luv (Demo; Faster)" by Devo Stripes A zebra who races like a racehorse. His theme song is "Racing in the Street" by Bruce Springsteen. The French Narrator A French scuba diver who narrates the time cards and some episodes. His theme song is "Delirio Mind" by Scotch Ivy Fox Sorenrulescool5 worderful self-insert character, Ivy Fox is a character that likes to go to the disco and dance out her worries sometimes. She is mostly seen with Sophie, seeing that they are close friends, but sometimes she is seen without her. She debuted in "I Wanna Take a Few Risks". She appeared as one of the two main villains of Peanut Otter's Disco: The Funky Film. Her theme song is "School Girl" by Bennie K Manic Ivy's sarcastic and calculating boyfriend. He loves Ivy dearly and would risk his life to protect her. He appeared as one of the two main villains of Peanut Otter's Disco: The Funky Film, only to make Ivy happy. His theme is yet to be determined Marvin A tap dancing horse. Madi Shinx A certain someone's self insert. Heymond A Corphish who is Madi's friend. He has a tendency to say "Hey, hey!" like there's no tomorrow. Mac Tonight A crescent moon-headed humanoid who lounge-sings and plays piano at the disco's restaurant at night. He replaces Artie Antlers as the disco's resident pianist. Aunn Komano A komainu, a creature who guards places of religious worship. Recently, however, Aunn has somehow mistakened Peanut Otter's Disco for a place of religious worship, given some of the people who go there, and now visits often. Her theme song is "Move Your Body" by Sia. Teamo Supremo A superhero team consisting of Captain Crandall, Skate Lad, and Rope Girl. Captain Crandall's theme song is TBA, Skate Lad's theme song is "Skateboard" by JFA, and Rope Girl's theme song is "Whip It" by Devo. Racing Stripes The son of Stripes. He remained unnamed until a later episode. His theme song is "It Ain't Over Yet" by Bryan Adams. Perry the Shark Bunniculafan2016's fursona who loves video games and stuff. She is particularly close with Lori Loud, Ivy Fox, and Sophie Otter. She first appears in the 25th season in a episode focusing on her. Her theme song is "Tomorrow is mine" from Bayonetta 2. Wade A duck who is afraid of everything and many more. His theme song is "Spooky Song" from LazyTown. Cosmo and Wanda Two fairy godparents who turn into various things. Their theme song is the Fairly OddParents theme song. Isabelle A sometimes absent-minded, yet hardworking shih tzu secretary. She has a twin brother named Digby. Her theme song is K.K. Stroll. Guido A forklift fond of feces. Say that five times fast. His theme song is "Make Poop" by Mr. Safety and "Everybody Poops" by Audionautix. Scott the Scorbunny A rambunctious Scorbunny who often runs about and can't stay still for longer than a minute. Because of his wild temperament, he sometimes gets into trouble, but he usually apologizes afterward. In short, one could describe his character as "Scootch Raccoon from PB&J Otter meets Sonic the Hedgehog". His theme song is "Don't Stop Me Now" by Queen. Starielle the dream dragon Bunniculafan2016's fursona. She gets along with Demencia the best. Her theme is Havana by Camila Cabello. AngeliKrabs An abomination which is basically Mr. Krabs and Angelica mixed together. Baby Terence A baby crocodile who hates being wet and is working hard on toilet training because of this. His theme song is The Toilet Song from Blue's Clues. Baby Dino A baby apatosaurus who's as big as six garbage trucks. His theme song is "Larger than Life" by the Backstreet Boys. Rube A tour guide fish who takes pictures at the disco. His theme song is "Amazing" by Aerosmith. Baldi The teacher of Here School. He's still giving math lessons at the disco as well. His theme song is "Basics in Behavior" by The Living Tombstone Dust A male animal warrior. He's the 2nd hero of the disco besides Zorori His theme is Abadis Forest from Dust an Elyisian tail. Fidget She's Dust's companion. Her theme is The Glade from Dust an Elysian tail. Zorori A fox superhero. He's the hero of the disco, other than Dust. His theme is the Kaiketsu zorori theme. Category:Characters Category:Peanut Otter's Disco Category:Disco time Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki